bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
General Terry Semel
Terry Semel is a fictional character from the universe of the franchise [http://bikiniwikipedia.webs.com/ Bikini Rangers.] Bio Terry Semel was born on February 24, 1943. In April 2001, Semel was granted stock options with an SEC Fair Value of over $110 million as a bonus to join Yahoo. On March 10, 2004 Semel was granted options to purchase Yahoo stock worth $120 million at an exercise price of $41.70 ( the low closing price for 2004 was $41.65). Within a month that stock was trading at $56.00, making him a profit of $50 million on that grant alone. Between 2003 and 2006 he netted $450 million as a result of exercising options and selling stock. On March 7, 2007 he held stock and unexercised options with a value of $350 million, which he was granted as compensation. During June 2006, Terry Semel's annual salary was reduced to $1, in exchange for millions of stock options in Yahoo. His previous annual salary was US$600,000. Over the past three years Semel sold 18.1 million of his stock options for a gain of $450 million. He maintains another 18.6 million unexercised stock options. As CEO, Semel approved Yahoo!'s cooperation with Chinese officials to release previously confidential Yahoo! information to the Chinese government. This action by Yahoo! was not well received and Semel showed signs of regret as to how that information was being used. For example, in a widely publicized exchange at The Wall Street Journal's All Things Digital conference, Semel was asked if Yahoo! would have cooperated with Nazi Germany. In response, Semel, who is Jewish, stated, "I don’t know how I would have felt then." He added, "I don’t feel good about what’s happening in China today. After joining Yahoo, company founders Jerry Yang and David Filo suggested he look at buying Google, whose founders looked up Yahoo's inventors. Semel had dinner with Larry Page and Sergey Brin, asking them what their business was with Yahoo paying only $7 million annually as its biggest licensor of Google search technology. So Semel proposed to buy Google. They replied that they wanted $1 billion and didn't want to sell. Semel said he'd think about the price. Another dinner and Semel agreed to the $1 billion. Larry Page and Sergey Brin replied that they wanted $3 billion and didn't want to sell. Semel ended his six-year tenure as chief executive officer Monday, June 18, 2007 and handed over the reins to co-founder Jerry Yang in the Internet icon's latest attempt to regain investor confidence. Semel, 64, remained chairman in a non-executive role.Besides naming Yang as its new CEO, Yahoo appointed Susan Decker as its president. Decker, who had been recently promoted to oversee Yahoo's advertising operations, had widely been seen as Semel's apparent heir. Semel later resigned from his post as non-executive Chairman from Yahoo completely on January 31, 2008. Semel is currently on the Board of Directors of Polo Ralph Lauren Corporation, The Paley Center for Media and the Guggenheim Museum. In June 2004, Semel and his wife made a donation of $25 million to the UCLA Neuropsychiatric Institute. As such, the name of the Institute was renamed to the "Jane and Terry Semel Institute of Neuroscience and Human Behavior at UCLA." In 2005, Semel was given the UCLA Medal, that University's highest honor, and the "Legend in Leadership Award" from the Chief Executive Leadership Institute of the Yale School of Management. He is also on the Board of Trustees for Emerson College. His son, Eric Semel, is the CEO of 365 Media Group in the UK.daughter [http://bikiniwikipedia.webs.com/apps/wiki/courtenay-semelrev-pink Courtenay Semelhttp://bikiniwikipedia.webs.com/apps/wiki/courtenay-semelrev-pinkappeared on the reality show Filthy Rich: Cattle Drive in 2005 and as of August 2008 is dating bisexual reality star/singer Tila Tequila.'''' His wife, Jane Bovingdon Semel was a former secretary to the actress Susan George.They met and married in the mid 1970's, and have three daughters, Courtenay Semel (b. November 11, 1979), Lily Bovington Semel (b. 1985), and Kate Semel (b. March, 1992). Terry is Jane's 3rd husband, and Jane is Terry's 2nd wife. ''The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Terry Semel" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Series Bikini Rangers RPM He Joined Police Squadon and Army Captain. See Also *Real Terry Semel @ Wikipedia. Category:1943 Briths Category:Fictional Charater Category:Organization Category:RPM Series Category:Allies Category:Azoong Era